City of Gods
by jmh1
Summary: Under a new law from the clave, the Shadowhunters must attend Goode High School, the one school in New York that isn't as mundane as it appears. Shadowhunters and Demigods clash in the corridors as a strange force approaches the streets. WON'T BE UPDATED UNTIL I'VE FINISHED WRITING IT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set between HoO and ToA and after QoAaD (written before it was published so sorry in advance if there are inconsistencies). All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare.**

JULIAN:

"I don't get why they're making us go to mundane high school all of a sudden," I say, more to myself than to anyone else.

"I don't think it's that much of a bad thing," Emma says. "A chance to be normal."

"But we're not normal, and don't try to tell me you want to be, because I don't believe it for a second. You love being a shadowhunter," I say.

"Obviously, but it's been so intense lately that it'll be nice to have a break and leave the worrying to other people. Older people. We can get used to just being a couple," she says.

"You know you're really cute when you talk about us like that," I say. She's lying on my bed, blonde hair splayed across the pillow, shining in the Los Angeles morning sun that streamed through the window. In winter, her runes were stark against her pale skin, but now, at the end of the summer she had a deep tan, "and you're on my shirt."

"That was kind of the idea," she says, "it means you can't put it on." There's a small smirk on her face. "You know we have time before we need to leave." She pulls a strap of her sundress down off one shoulder and I'm gone. After so long trying to hide our feelings, the novelty of finally being able to be together, carefree, still hasn't worn off. I lower myself slowly onto the bed and our lips brush against each other lightly. I'm kissing her gently, but she pulls me down onto her, smiling against my mouth. Her nails dig into my back as she grinds her hips into my crotch. If I had any semblance of control before, it's gone now. She knows how to completely undo me. I feel her tug at my belt as my hand slides gently up her leg, but at that moment the door burst open.

"Catarina's here…" someone starts to say. In my shock, I roll off the bed, dragging Emma with me, and we end up in a heap on the floor. I look up to see Kit in the doorway, clearly not knowing where to look.

"We're coming," I say. "Just…give us minute. And get out?" Kit hurries away, the door slamming behind him, and Emma bursts out laughing. "It's not funny," I say, though I'm trying not to laugh myself. "The kid's probably scarred for life."

"C'mon, Jules," she says, "it's not like he could see anything."

"No, but he's old enough to know exactly what was going to happen," I respond. I'm actually mortified, and slightly scared that he's going to tell Jace and I'm going to have to hide for the next week. Though it's still better than if it was Ty, Dru or Tavvy. Fewer awkward explanations for me. At least Helen's back from Wrangel Island now so I'm off the hook for 'the talk.' I push Emma off me, and grab my now crumpled shirt from the bed. As I'm shrugging it on, Emma stops me, and I feel her draw an _iratze_ on my back. I look at her questioningly and she shrugs back.

"I drew a little blood. Didn't want it to stain your nice white shirt," she says nonchalantly. I shake my head slightly.

"It's completely crumpled anyway. What's a bit of blood?" I say coolly. Now that I'm back in control of the situation, I want to make her suffer, but she just smiles sarcastically at me as she leaves.

"You coming?" she asks. I glare at her and follow her out of the door.

* * *

JACE:

The shimmering portal opened on the lawn at eight on the dot. _Punctual as always, Catarina_ , I thought. Kit is the first to step through, and he smiles shyly. Ty follows immediately after, and Kit immediately looks more confident. Those two are good for each other, they help each other a lot. It's a couple of minutes before Julian and Emma step through. Mark comes last.

"Your shirt's looking a little rumpled, Jules," I say, winking at him. I know full well why that is; Emma looks great in the dress she's wearing.

"They were having sex," Ty says. Kit glares at him and Emma glares at Kit.

"You told him?" she says. Kit looks at his feet and mutters something inaudible.

"We weren't…" Julian says sheepishly, "…yet," he adds when I raise my eyebrows at him.

As much as I enjoy watching people in uncomfortable positions, this was getting uncomfortable for everyone, including me, so I quickly changed the subject. "We're just waiting for Isabelle," I say.

"As usual," Alec adds.

"What are we waiting for, people?" Isabelle says as she strides out of the institute.

"You," I say, and look at Clary, who rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe you're wearing that to school," she says, but Isabelle just shrugs. She doesn't respond but we all know that she'd say that she always needs to look her best.

* * *

PERCY:

I was still in the shower when there was a knock at the door. Startled, I look at the clock. Paul would be leaving for school and I realise that I haven't told him that I'm meeting Annabeth and the others, rather than going with him.

"You almost ready, Percy?" he calls.

"I'm coming in later with the others. Sorry, I forgot to tell you," I shout back.

"Alright, I'll see you in class," he says.

I shut the water off. "Uh, Paul…" I say.

"Yeah?"

"You teach English."

"I know."

"I'm severely dyslexic."

"Right, gotcha. Maybe see you around school then. In case I don't, I'll say it now. Try not to burn it down."

"It's been three years, Paul, and I haven't yet!" I say mock offended. It's a reasonable request. I have been known to burn down schools before, though strictly speaking it was never my fault.

"I know. But there are nine of you this year. And five are you have big powerful dads." Again, very reasonable. My father is Poseidon, one of the gods known as the 'Big Three'. The other two being Zeus and Hades. My friends Thalia and Jason are Zeus's kids, and Hazel and Nico are Hades'. A pretty dangerous combo for us all to be in one place, but hey, what's life without a little danger. Boring. And besides, we're always armed so if anything does come for us we can kill it. Hopefully, that won't burn down the school.

"We'll be careful," I promise, and Paul leaves. I get dressed, one advantage of being the son of Poseidon is that I can dry myself instantly. Mom's still asleep, so I swipe a couple of blue chocolate chip cookies from the plate in the kitchen on my way out.

The nine of us were gathered around my locker, while we waited for the school day to start. We wouldn't get many opportunities to all be together during the day, since we're spread across the school. Annabeth, Thalia and I are all seniors. Jason, Piper and Frank are juniors, and Nico, Hazel and Will are sophomores, albeit Nico and Hazel have fake identities – they couldn't exactly enrol with birthdates before the Second World War. Jason was saying something that, honestly, I wasn't paying any attention to, when the main doors to the school were thrown open loudly. A tall, dark-haired girl strode confidently, flanked by a boy who was clearly her brother, and a blond boy who carried himself with the air of someone who knew he was the best. Six more people followed them, all confident. As the blond boy walked past, he made eye contact with me, and I fixed him with the 'wolf stare' that I learnt from Lupa, but instead of fear, a faint amusement flashed across his face. I noticed then that everyone one in the corridor was watching them.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"How are they all so attractive?" Rachel asked at the same time, taking me by surprise. She must have come in behind the other group. Rachel is our Oracle of Delphi, a mortal girl with the gift of clear sight who hosts the spirit of the oracle.

After a moment of silence, Annabeth whispered, "did anyone else notice how they were in perfect spearhead formation?"

"Maybe they're demigods?" Piper suggested.

"Well they're not from Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter," Jason said.

"I'll ask Magnus if he knows them," Annabeth said. "Percy, can you ask Carter?"

"Who are Magnus and Carter?" Will asked.

"Magnus is Annabeth's dead cousin, and Carter is the Pharoah," I say. Will looks at me blankly, but the bell rings for us to go to homeroom and we separate. I walk with Thalia to class.

"I don't think Magnus or Carter will know them," she says. "I think they're just obnoxious rich idiots who think they own the ground they walk on and the air they breathe."


	2. Chapter 2

MARK:

Mark was sat next with Clary and Isabelle in homeroom. The teacher was droning on about something, while the girls whispered to one another. Mark didn't know them that well, having grown up on the other side of the country, but he would be forever grateful to Clary and her boyfriend, Jace, for giving him strength when he needed it most. There were other whispered conversations in the classroom, but one in particular caught it his ear. He turned in his seat to see who it was, and saw a boy and girl, both with dark hair, though the boy had a Mediterranean complexion, and his sea-green eyes reminded him of his own. Turning back around before he could be caught staring, he nudged Clary lightly.

"Two desks back, boy and girl with dark hair," he said. Clary looked back discretely, "they're talking about me," he said.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Faerie ears," he explained. He didn't usually have a problem with people talking about him. He looked different to his friends, being half-faerie and formerly of the Wild Hunt, but something about the way those two were talking had him on edge. It didn't seem like the normal whispered 'look at his eyes' or 'look at his ears', that he was used to hearing whenever he went out without a glamour. It seemed to be more of a discussion.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Isabelle said, showing him an enhanced hearing rune that she'd drawn on her arm.

"You're probably right," Mark said, "it just made me uncomfortable."

"It doesn't usually bother you does it?" Clary said, "when people talk about you."

"No," he said, and Clary and Isabelle shared a look. Mark didn't ask about it. He had a feeling that he didn't want to know what it had meant.

* * *

WILL:

Will was bored. He didn't actually like Latin. He was only taking the class because Nico was, and he'd needed to choose another extra. He struggled with his dyslexia, though reading Latin was easier than English. It was easier for Nico as he had a lot more experience, having spent time at Camp Jupiter over the years, and Hazel was Roman so it came naturally to her. He wasn't really listening to the teacher, who was talking about imperative and indicative tenses, or something like that. He was watching the two boys who were sat in front of him. The one on the left was blond and broad-shouldered for his age. His hand rested gently on the others arm. Will tried to work out the dynamic between them. They were clearly close, but it didn't seem like they were together. More like the blond was being supportive or comforting in some way. The other boy was slimmer and had black hair. He wore a pair of headphones around his neck. Something about the set of his shoulders made Will think that he wasn't entirely comfortable. That would explain the hand.

A hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to look and found Nico frowning at him.

"Good, you're back," he said.

"Did you say something?" Will asked.

"I asked if you were alright. You've been staring into space for, like, five minutes," Nico said.

Will nodded toward the boys in front of them. "I was trying to work it out," he said.

Nico looked at them. "I'd offer to help, but according to you, my people skills can be somewhat lacking."

Will rolled his eyes, and the bell for lunch rung. "It's fine now," he said, "I was just trying to pass the time."

"Are we not good enough company for you?" Hazel asked.

"You're great, just regretting choosing Latin," he sighed. "Though you guys are a bit morbid, and, you know, about seventy years older than me."

It was Hazel's turn to roll her eyes then, while Nico just frowned at him. Will put an arm around him.

"I love you really," he said.

* * *

KIT:

It turns out that school food is disgusting. Jace compared it to Isabelle's cooking, which is apparently inedible, earning himself a punch in the gut. Also, the cafeteria is loud. Kit glanced over at Ty, who was sat next to him. The other boy had his headphones on and was fiddling nervously with a pencil. The crowded space was clearly making him uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go outside?" he asked his friend.

Ty said nothing, but stood up to leave. Kit stood as well but felt a hand on his arm. Julian. The look in the older boy's eyes said a silent thank you. Ty's brother had been helping him through difficult situations since their parents had died, with help from Ty's twin, Livia, who had died not long ago. Following her death, Kit had picked up the slack, trying to give Julian a chance to live as a normal teenager, at least as normal as a shadowhunter could be. He smiled back at Julian, and followed Ty out of the cafeteria. As they walked down the corridor to the main door, Kit spotted someone coming the other way. He looked like a senior, and something about him had Kit on edge. He didn't like the way he was looking at Ty, and stepped slightly in front of him.

"What's wrong with your friend?" the boy asked.

Kit looked him in the eye. Despite being two years younger, he was almost the same height. "There's nothing wrong with him," he said. He knew from growing up in the mundane world that Ty was autistic. He was extremely clever, but struggled with large groups of people he didn't know, and didn't always like physical or eye contact, but there was nothing wrong with him.

"Why doesn't he speak for himself?" the boy said.

Kit was about to respond, ideally with something witty that would make Jace proud, but a voice stopped him. "Leave off, Tyler," it said. Tyler, as Kit assumed the boy was called, glared but walked on. Kit turned around to face the newcomer.

"Sorry about that," he said. "The guy's a jerk."

"I had it handled," Kit retorted, annoyed that a mundane had taken care of the situation before he could. When had he started calling them mundanes?

"Sure you did," he said, "but you're what, sophomores? Tyler may not look like much, but he's kind of a bruiser. I'm Percy, by the way."

Kit had to bite his tongue before he said anything he shouldn't. To his surprise, it was Ty who replied.

"I'm Tiberius," he said, "this is Kit."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. Knowing Ty probably would want to shake it, Kit reluctantly shook Percy's hand. "Nice tattoo, where'd you get it so young," Percy said. Kit was surprised, but tried not to show it. Magnus had cast a glamour to hide their runes. It was just his luck to run into probably the one mundane in the school who had the Sight.

"Where did you get yours?" he asked in return. He had spotted that Percy had SPQR and a trident tattooed onto his forearm.

"Touché," Percy replied. "I'll see you around. Mr Brunner wants to talk to me."

"The Latin teacher?" Kit asked.

"That's the one," he said as he walked away.

* * *

ANNABETH:

"Anything unusual happened so far?" Chiron asked. "And before you say it, I know we're only halfway through the first day.

It was nice having Chiron at school with them, but Annabeth didn't really see why it was necessary. Chiron had said that he wanted to be on hand in case anything particularly bad turned up looking for a nine-course demigod meal, but all nine of them had proven that they could handle themselves and work as a team. There had to be another reason.

"Well, that depends on whether you mean unusual like the normal, or actually unusual like something we wouldn't expect," Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing then, that those two questions have different answers," Chiron said.

"No," Percy replied.

"What about the people earlier?" Annabeth asked, to which Chiron raised his eyebrows.

"Thalia thought they were, how did she put it? Rich idiots who think they own the ground they walk on and the air they breathe, I think it was. I think I agree with her. I came across one of the younger ones squaring up to Tyler on my way here. I helped him out but he seemed kind of aloof, like he thought he was better than me. Though he did seem to be trying to pretend otherwise," Percy said.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary about this boy?" Chiron asked.

"He had a tattoo, and I got the impression he didn't think I'd be able to see it. I remember the feeling from when I first met Rachel. I mean, it was a massive eye on the back of his hand, how would I not see that?"

"Well, keep an eye of them. It doesn't sound like they're monsters, or that one would probably have tried to attack you earlier, but that doesn't mean they're not anything," Chiron said.

"Do you think they might be demigods?" Annabeth asked. "Is that why you're really here?"

"At this point, I don't know any more than you," he said.

"Oh, and another one has pointy ears and different colour eyes," Percy added.

"Leo has pointy ears," Annabeth pointed out, "and heterochromia isn't unheard of in mortals."

Percy just shrugged. "Thought it might be relevant," Percy said.

"Something to consider in light of other evidence, I suspect," Chiron said.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and just a heads up for the future: I write when I write so I can't say exactly when each new chapter will be published. Might be the same day, might be a month later, so please stick with it even when I don't update for a while. I have every intention of completing this story. Please review and let me know if there is anything you want to happen and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the deal people. I am going to alternate writing chapters for my crossovers as follows:**

 **City of Gods (this one)**

 **Leo Gets Out-fired (Percy Jackson/Inheritance) – no chapters yet**

 **Jace Gets Grumpy When He's Forced to Babysit (Mortal Instruments/Harry Potter) – no chapters yet**

 **Light, Dark and Magic (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) – no chapters yet**

 **Percy Jackson and the Wolves of Beacon Hills (Percy Jackson/Teen Wolf)**

 **City of Dragonfire (Mortal Instruments/Inheritance)**

 **Hera's Interfering Again (Percy Jackson/Inheritance)**

 **Not What They Seem (Mortal Instruments/Teen Wolf)**

 **Don't know how often I'll be updating but I'll try not to leave anyone waiting for too long.**

CLARY:

"Seriously, Jace. Leave it," Clary sighed. Jace had got it into his head to size up the clear-sighted mundane that Kit and Ty had run into in the corridor.

"I just want to assess whether he's a threat," Jace said.

She grabbed his arm, and he turned towards her. "He's clear-sighted, Jace. That's it," she said.

"Or he could be an Eidolon," Jace retorted, and Clary could tell from his tone that there was something else that he hadn't said yet.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"What's what?" he replied.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jace. I know you too well. There's another reason you want 'talk to him', which I also is bullshit. You might not be planning to right now, but you'll try to intimidate him. Schools aren't usually ok with that kind of behaviour," she said.

He raised her eyebrows at her. "Clearly I need to try harder to maintain some mystery in this relationship," he joked. She glared at him. "Alright, alright," he said. "When we came in this morning, I made eye contact with him. He glared at me, more scarily than you or even Isabelle. It was like he was trying to say that no matter how bad I thought I was, he was worse, which, given how well you know me, you should know is impossible. I've honestly not met anyone who can glare like that. There's something about him, and I'm going to work out what it is."

"Fine, glamour yourself and follow him. But don't do anything," she said.

"If he's clear-sighted, then what's the point in using a glamour?" Jace asked.

"Take it from someone who learned to see through glamours more recently than you, spotting a voyance rune would be a lot easier than seeing a whole person," she explained. "Honestly, I thought you'd have realised that. Now go, or you'll lose him."

Jace nodded and turned away. Clary sighed. He really was stubborn when he wanted to be. She'd learned pretty quickly that the best way to deal with him when he got like that was to concede to a compromise before he got to the point where he'd do what he wanted simply because you didn't want him to. Isabelle was walking toward her, a frown on her face. Apparently she'd seen all that.

"You two aren't fighting, are you?" she asked when she caught up with Clary.

"He wanted to 'talk' to that Percy guy," Clary explained.

"Well, we all know what that means," Isabelle said with a laugh. "So what is he actually doing?" she added, serious again.

"You worked out from that distance that I talked him round? Well, halfway round," Clary said, surprised. She knew that Isabelle was good at reading situations. But she'd never realised that she was that good.

"You're my best friend, and Jace is my brother. If you'd managed to call him off, he'd still be here, and if you hadn't changed his mind you'd be chasing after him," she explained.

"He's going to follow him," Clary said.

"Where'd Jace disappear off to?" someone asked, taking Clary by surprise. She spun round to see Simon standing behind her. She took a deep breath, and shook her head. She pushed past him and walked off.

"She's had a long day trying to keep Jace acting like a mundane," she heard Isabelle say, before she was out of earshot. She was right. It had been a very long day.

* * *

JACE:

Percy was walking towards Central Park. Was he some kind of Faerie? He didn't look like a Faerie, and surely Mark would have realised. Percy pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. Jace hastily drew an enhanced hearing rune.

"…shouldn't call me. It's dangerous," he heard Percy say. Who was he talking to? And what was he involved in that meant a phone call was dangerous?

"I'm fine," Percy said. "I just need some thinking space, and to train." Why would he say that in a clandestine phone call? Maybe it was code.

"Love you too, Mom," he said, and put the phone back into his pocket. Mom? That had to be code. Surely. Why would it be dangerous for his mom to call him? Percy, if that was his real name, was definitely hiding in something, whether he'd been speaking in code or just had a real phone call with his mother. Something about him was fishy, and Jace was going to find out what.

* * *

THALIA:

Thalia was tailing nature spirit. Nature spirit was the nickname that she'd given to the blond boy with the pointy ears and the mismatched eyes, since she didn't actually know his name. Annabeth and Chiron seemed pretty sure that it was nothing, but Thalia wasn't so sure. She knew that it had been only that morning when she'd told Percy that nature spirit and his friends were just rich kids, but that had been before she'd noticed his ears. Once she'd noticed his ears, she began to notice other things, like his eyes, the shape of his face. She'd nicknamed him nature spirit, because he looked how she'd imagine a male nymph, if such a thing existed. And that was why she was tailing him. As Artemis' lieutenant, she'd learned to trust her instincts, and all her instincts were telling her that nature spirit wasn't human. At least, not entirely.

He'd left most of his friends behind, except for one, a Hispanic girl. Thalia cursed inwardly when she scuffed her foot on a raised manhole cover. She'd been distracted by trying in vain to listen to their conversation, and hadn't paid attention to where she was putting her feet. Nature spirit looked back immediately, but Thalia had hidden in an alley, behind a dumpster. She held her breath when she realised that nature spirit had walked back up the road, but he didn't look closely. His hearing must be incredible. The noise hadn't even been that loud. Thalia had only reacted on instinct rather than thinking she'd have been heard.

"What is it, Mark?" the Hispanic girl asked. So that was his name. Thalia was kind of disappointed, she'd been hoping for something a bit more interesting.

"Nothing," Mark said. "Just thought I heard something but there's nothing here." Despite what he was saying, he was moving closer to the dumpster.

"You can't see me, you can't see me," Thalia chanted under her breath, hoping she'd be able to control the Mist enough that Mark wouldn't notice her, even if he looked at her.

"Probably just a raccoon," he said, and turned away. He hadn't looked at her. Thalia thanked the gods because she got the impression that Mark would not easily be fooled by the Mist. As Mark and the Hispanic girl carried on walking, Thalia continued to follow them. She was more sure than ever that Mark, and maybe some or all of his friends, was hiding something, and Thalia was going to find out what.

 **A/N: Sorry this one was kind of short, but I got where I wanted to get so it'll have to do. Jace and Thalia are both suspicious. Where is Percy going and where are Mark and Cristina are going? (in case you hadn't realised, the Hispanic girl was Cristina).**

 **If you are enjoying this, please check out my other stories. Please review, as well, I want to hear your feedback.**


End file.
